32 Flavors
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Ron and Hermione celebrate the closing of his first case.


**Title:** 32 Flavors  
><strong>Author:<strong> snarkysweetness  
><strong>Recipient:<strong> sazula  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Hard R  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Ron/Hermione  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1,117  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Counter sex, biting, oral, wall sex, general smut. And is fluff considered a warning? Because there be plenty, mayties.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Ron and Hermione celebrate the closing of his first case.  
><strong>Author's notes:<strong> Thanks to luvscharlie for running the fest and to my awesome beta and cheerleader. Sazula, I included as much of your requests as I could get to fit around my attempt at plot. I hope that this is to your liking.

Hermione stood in the middle of the kitchen, her hair piled up, held together by a pen that she'd long forgotten was there, surveying her work. Their small dining table was covered with a tablecloth for once, candles, flowers, and her attempt at a home cooked meal.

All right, to be honest, dinner had come courtesy of Molly, but it was the thought that counted, right?

Not too shabby for something thrown together so last minute.

Checking the time, Hermione dimmed the lights, and left the candles alone. She didn't need a fire in her flat while she got ready. She had enough time for a quick shower before Ron got home. She was still debating on whether or not she'd be dressed for their impromptu romantic evening.

The sound of the Floo made her jump. With her heart pounding, she cursed herself. Only family had access to their Floo, so there was no reason to be scared. Before she could turn to see who was barging in on her, strong arms lifted her up from behind.

"RONALD!" she screamed, knowing those arms. Not only was he home early, which never happened, but there was no need to assault her in such a manner.

"Sorry Hermione, I couldn't help myself." He set her down and twirled her to face him. The smile on his face brought back memories of a younger Ron winning a Quidditch match. She hadn't seen him this excited in ages.

Ignoring the fact that she was wearing sweat pants and her romantic surprise was ruined, she decided to play along. "Well, out with it. Why are you in such a good mood?"

Ron pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head. "We did it. Harry and I. We finally arrested Dolohov. It only took us six months, but we did it." Typical Ron would be beating himself up for not doing it sooner, but grown-up Ron could appreciate the importance of the result of all of his hard work. Hermione was extremely proud of him. It was her pride in him, not her relief that one less Death Eater was on the loose that made her kiss him.

"That's wonderful, Ron! I'm so proud of you." Hermione beamed up at him and Ron stuck his chest out a bit. Okay, perhaps he hadn't matured that much.

"I am indeed King of the squad." He noticed there was dinner on the table that didn't involve take-away boxes and his face fell a bit.

"That wanker. Harry told you, didn't he?"

"What?"

"What else could we be celebrating?"

Hermione did a mental facepalm. Choosing not to get angry at his lack of tact or romantic inklings, she decided to play along. His lack of appreciation when it came to things like this was well-known to her long before she decided to spend her life with him.

Shrugging, Hermione sighed. "You caught us. Harry wanted to make sure your big accomplishment was celebrated properly."

"Oh…good. Right. Well…good. Good chap that Harry. It's why I let him marry my sister."

Hermione withheld an eye roll. Oh Ron.

"There are rolls in the oven. Don't eat everything while I shower. I'll be no more than ten minutes. Then we can get on with celebrating." Hermione had spent the day sorting through dusty old books (which had been wonderful), burning a dinner, cleaning, and listening to Molly go on about what a shame it was Hermione was thinning her son out. She needed her shower to feel human enough to listen to Ron recount his brilliant capture of Dolohov.

Ron took her by the arm, giving her a small, puppy dog look. "Why? You look beautiful to me." Damnit. How was she supposed to resist that? His fingers trailed over her arm and up her neck before pulling the pen out of her hair, letting her hair fall loose and wild around her face. Giving her a hungry look, Hermione bit her lip before leaning up to meet Ron in a heated kiss.

Hermione nibbled on Ron's lower lip as he lifted her up off of the ground. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Hermione felt around behind her for the wall as Ron's fingers dug into her long locks, pulling her head back so his lips could find her neck.

As Ron left his mark on her neck, he hastily and carelessly rid her of her sweat pants and opened his own trousers before clumsily attempting to rip off her knickers, which only resulted in ripping them in half.

"Fuckin-"

"Language!"

"Sorry," Ron mumbled, kissing her again, mostly to keep her from yelling at him some more. His fingers found her core and Hermione clung to his shirt, popping buttons in the process.

"Ron…" Hermione found his eyes and motioned towards the kitchen counter, her cheeks turning pink at the request.

Holding Hermione close, Ron carried her into their tiny kitchen, and hoisted her up onto the counter. Taking a quick look into her eyes, Ron gave Hermione a wink, which only made her face grow red, before moving down to his knees. Using his fingers to spread her open, Ron's tongue sought her out, finding that she was already wet. She tasted like sweet tea and honey.

Wanting a better taste, Ron grabbed her by the arse and pulled her closer, burying his face in her. Licking in small circles, Ron slowly devoured her, speeding up as Hermione's tugs on his hair became more painful. Ron could feel her muscles tightening and he reluctantly pulled away, wanting to make sure he did this right. Last time he'd been selfish, he wasn't going to make that mistake again.

"Ron…why did you stop?" Hermione's speech was slower than usual and her eyes were closed and while she was trying to sound upset, the small, lazy grin on her face proved she wasn't.

"For once, Hermione, just shut up, will you?" He gave her a small smile and kissed her, pulling her closer before pushing himself into her. Ron kept kissing her as he thrust in and out of her, trying to keep focus on her, but it wasn't long before he lost focus on anything but fucking the gorgeous woman who he was lucky enough to have.

A scream from Hermione brought him back to reality and the sound made him come with her.

"Bloody hell, Hermione…" He was going to milk this case as much as he could because that had been brilliant.

Holding her against his chest so that he could catch his breath, Ron looked over Hermione's shoulder, noticing the romantic table she'd set up for the evening and his stomach grumbled.

"So…what's for dinner?"


End file.
